gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-010 Gundam Zabanya
GN-010 Gundam Zabanya (aka Gundam Zabanya, Zabanya) is the successor unit to GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. The unit is piloted by Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics Classified as a fifth-generation Gundam, Zabanya's overall design is derived from the technical and combat data of GN-006 Cherudim Gundam. In order to conserve resources, Celestial Being engineers decided not to create an entirely new Mobile Suit but instead based Zabanya directly from Cherudim's development platform (recycling Cherudim's frame for Zabanya's consturction), which limits it's technological development. However, as a result of upgrades in new systems, equipments, and weaponry, Zabanya is a power-up over it's predecessor.Mizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; Japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1 Unlike Cherudim, its GN Drive is stored inside the chest instead of the rear end. Zabanya is a departure from its lineage as a long-ranged sniper, placing more emphasis on mass fire tactics while still retaining its sniper capabilities. The reason why this was done was because Dynames and Cherudim were designed with Neil Dylandy's sniping-oriented preferences in mind while the Zabanya was designed with Lyle Dylandy's more direct combat preferences.Gundam 00 Final Mechanics sourcebook The emphasis on dealing with multiple targets was an idea that arose during the power play conflict with A-Laws and the Innovators. Zabanya's Sniper Mode '' cosmetically resembles a combination of the Dynames (via the descending v-fin) and the Cherudim (targeting scope in forehead). In addition, targeting sensors were also built onto its legs and shoulders for greater accuracy and efficiency in combat. Zabanya's predecessors, Dynames and Cherudim, utilized a single Orange Haro for managing ''Sniper Mode and its Bit Control System, but because of the complexity of managing its weapons systems, a second Haro port was installed into Zabanya's cockpit. A blue-colored Haro now co-processes the data with its orange counterpart to allow Lockon to effectively pilot Zabanya. Weapons-wise, the GN Missile Pods are laced under its expandable green armor plating and the GN Rifle Bits contained within the GN Holster Bits. Following the trend of multi-purposed functions for its weapons, Zabanya's GN Rifle Bits and GN Holster Bits can be coordinated for several purposes. The GN Holster Bits are successors to the GN Shield Bits used by Cherudim. They're attached to Zabanya with a docking-clamp system and the bits are interlocked with each other as a solid wall-shield on its sides, similar to Dynames' GN Full Shield. For dynamic shielding, the clamps can swivel the wall-shield in various positions around its body for optimum defense and the bits can detach and combine into pairs to protect Zabanya. When facing superior numbers, Zabanya can unleash the GN Rifle Bits from within the GN Holsters, allowing Zabanya to fight off 10+ targets at the same time. For additional fire power, Zabanya can load-up an additional 4 GN Holster Bits onto it's back as a part of its GN Heavy Weapons arsenal. The Rifle Bits also double as GN Pistol Bits; nearly half the barrel can be detached for quick-action shooting. Using its GN Missile Pods and its array of GN Pistol Bits/Rifle Bits II, Zabanya can utilize en masse firing tactics to quickly and systematically annihilate large groups of enemies. Zabanya's pistols are 2-3 times larger than of Cherudim's. While it retains the anti-beam coated blades, the pistol handle has no handle-swing action to apply them as a hatchet, but more like a rough version of kukuri. When greater firepower is needed, the Rifle and Holster Bits can configure themselves into various configurations with the Rifle/Pistol Bits, able to take out an army of enemies. An interesting change in pilot interface was that instead of a manually operated rifle control module with the previous generations of sniper-class Gundams, the Zabanya instead has two pistol-grip controllers installed. This was most likely done due to its new emphasis on artillery tactics rather than precision sniping. This is also possibly due to Lockon's preference for gun-kata style combat over long range sniping. The removal of the large rifle control module gives the pilot more room in the cockpit, as well as a larger perspective of the battlefield. The overall capabilities of the Zabanya can be enhanced by the Trans-Am System. Armaments ;*GN Holster Bit :The GN Holster Bits are the ten green shield-like containers mounted on the Zabanya's rear thruster blocks. They are used for storing and re-configuring the mode of use for the GN Rifle Bits II/GN Pistol Bits, allowing the pilot to adapt the weapons for various combat situations . The GN Holster Bits also possesses the ability to act as GN Shield Bits''when a pair of them are paired together to form the shield unit. :The GN Holster Bits possess a function similar to the GN Shield Bits' ''Assault Mode, arranging themselves into specific formations for offensive purposes, with the ability to incorporate the Rifle Bits themselves into said formations for additional firepower. They are able to reflect beam attacks as well. Zabanya can also load up four more GN Holster Bits onto its back for additional offensive and defensive capabilities. ;*GN Missiles :Like the Dynames and Cherudim, Zabanya is armed with a complement of GN Missiles for use as emergency countermeasures or as additional firepower. Contrary to its predecessors, however, Zabanya mounts a much larger number of missiles than the previous two, with a total of 76 missile launchers laced throughout its armor (shoulders, chest, skirt, legs, and torso). The missiles use GN particles as propulsion while they seek out targets. After impact with their targets, the missiles inject GN particles into its target's superstructure, destroying their target from the inside. :Because of the use of GN particles for propulsion, these missiles may be slightly hampered in terms of operational firing range. However, it is safe to assume that they can still be used in medium-range mass-fire tactics. The destructive power of these missiles is unknown, even when compared to those of the Zabanya's predecessors, but it can be assumed to be similar if not greater due to advancements in GN weapon technology. Aside from being capable anti-ship and anti-mobile suit ordnance, the Zabanya's missiles can also be used to intercept enemy missile attacks. :Once Zabanya unloads it's payload of missiles, it jettisons most of its armor to remove the dead weight of the empty missile ports. ;*GN Pistol Bit / Rifle Bit II :At least ten GN Rifle Bits II are stored within the GN Holster Bits, mounted on Zabanya's rear thruster block. An additional four bits can be added on Zabanya's shoulders. When facing formidable forces, Zabanya can use the rifles as either hand-held rifles or remote weapons to adapt to the combat situation. The weapon can also act as a pistol with a shorter barrel, named ''GN Pistol Bit''Hobby Japan September 2010 Issuehttp://j.imagehost.org/0935/1279805215990.jpg in this form, with the scope and grip hidden. :The pilot has the choice of choosing between either a pistol or a rifle (via the inclusion/exclusion of the extension) before the weapon exits the Holster BitGundam Ace September 2010 http://a.imagehost.org/0224/1279955943791.jpg. The white section on the underside of the barrel is a blade with anti-beam coating that allows Zabanya to use the GN Pistol Bits as close combat weapons, similar to Cherudim's GN Pistols II. The strength of the pistols is undefined, but presumed to be as powerful as or more powerful than the blades on the Cherudim's GN Pistols II. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Holographic Targeting System :A derivative of the holographic sniping system first used on the GN-006 Cherudim, this system superimposes a hologram of Zabanya's field of view inside the cockpit. The multiple targeting scopes on Zabanya's body are activated, and the two Haro units lock-on to and highlight multiple targets onto the hologram. This allows the mobile suit to dramatically increase its rate of fire and attack large numbers of enemy units in the most efficient manner possible. ;*Trans-Am System History Note: Zabanya's history and exploits can be found on Lockon Stratos's page. Picture Gallery Zabanya LOL.png|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya C02a.png Zabanya Rear2.jpg|Holster Bits hardpoint GN-010MissilePodsDetails.jpg|GN Missile Pods opened GN-010OptionalGNHolsterBitsFront.jpg|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya equipped with the Optional GN Holster Bits (Front View) GN-010OptionalGNHolsterBitsRear.jpg|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya equipped with the Optional GN Holster Bits (Rear View) Zabanya_Full_View.png|Zabanya firing GN Missiles Zabanya Lineart.jpg|GN-10 - Gundam Zabanya - Lineart Gundam zabanya 1.jpg|Gundam Zabanya in early trailer Zabanya-new.jpg|Gundam Zabanya early design zabanya trans-am.png|Zabanya using Trans-Am. Zabanya_End.png|Zabanya after the final battle (A.D. 2314) Zabanya_End_2.png|Lockon and Haros abandon Zabanya (A.D. 2314) vlcsnap-2011-02-03-01h18m47s39.png|Zabanya Scoping vlcsnap-2011-02-03-01h19m23s167.png|Zabanya 5 Scope vlcsnap-2011-02-03-01h33m41s48.png|Zabanya preparing to fire vlcsnap-2011-02-03-01h33m47s128.png|Zabanya Firing vlcsnap-2011-02-03-01h38m00s82.png|Zabanya purging missile pods vlcsnap-2011-02-15-21h41m51s225.png|Zabanya's Trans-Am bombardment Indiscriminate Firing.png|Zabanya Firing a Volley of Particle Beams Fan Art File:CG Zabanya I.jpg File:CG Zabanya II.jpg File:CG Zabanya GNHW I.jpg File:CG Zabanya GNHW II.jpg File:CG Zabanya Rear.jpg File:CG Zabanya Open Armor.jpg File:CG GN Rifle-Holster.jpg File:CG GN Rifle Bit.jpg Gunpla HG00 Gundam Zabanya.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya HG00 Gundam Zabanya0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya HG00 Gundam Zabanya1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya HG00 Gundam Zabanya2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya hg zabanya.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya Notes & Trivia *Zabanya is named after the Zabaniya, a reference to the 19 guardians of Hell in the Qur’an. *Although the Zabanya is shown in earlier images and stated to have 10 GN Holster Bits and 10 GN Rifle Bit IIs/GN Pistol Bits, the latest trailer clearly shows the Zabanya utilizing 14 GN Holster Bits and 14 GN Rifle Bit IIs in combat, particularly during the use of its own version of the Cherudim's Shield Bit Assault Mode. During the events of the movie, Zabanya would receive a quick upgrade in the form of 4 extra GN Holster Bits and GN Rifle Bit IIs *Notable differrences between the actual Zabanya and the early design concept are the small weapons containers mounted in place of the GN Holster Bits. They can be presumed to be an early design of the GN Holster Bits, though they were already identified in early interviews as weapon containers. The earliest movie teaser also shows the Zabanya using what appear to be upgraded versions of the Cherudim's GN Pistol II. *The amount of extra Bits utilised by the mobile suit required "Dual Core Haro" to control them in Sniper mode. Articles & References QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg Movie info on Zabanya and Ptolemy Kai.jpg 14c9dedbe167d9.jpg GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya - Data File.jpg|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya - Data File GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya - Data File0.jpg|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya - Data File GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya - Technical Detail/Design GN-010 - Gundam Zabanya - Technical Detail & Design0.jpg|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya - Technical Detail/Design External Links *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits